Americans in Shinjuku
by AnimeExplosion
Summary: When three Americans appear in Shinjuku and part take in the get backer crews jobs. What will the get backers do when they find out the deadly secret of These strange americans. Possible pairings MF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just decided to introduce the new characters before the story actually begins. OH and the get backers do not belong to me unfortunatly. but the OCCs do!

New Arrival

"AHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME YOU COPPERS!!!!" Yell a now panting older man holding a bag of what seems to be money.

"QUICK STOP THAT MAN!!" one cop frantically yelled.

Meanwhile, "ugh, so we are finally in Shinjuku?" said a tall girl with brown hair with blond highlights; wearing a knee length white dress with long sleeves that conveniently covered her hands. Her slightly greenish grey eyes grow with anticipation as the high tower in the middle of the city catches her attention. "Whoa..."

"Seems like it…" Said a man a bit taller than the girl with black hair that handsomely flips out away from his face at the ends on his hair wearing baggy red and black pants, black boots, and a black wife beater shirt; his blue eyes glaze over in as he becomes more and more tired.

The other girl, a bit shorter and a bit bustier wearing a black leather skirt and a white leather belly shirt, looks around with ecstatic expressions covering her tan face. "This is so much better than American….By a long shot!" her Brown hair flows in front her brown eyes causing her to reluctantly move it away to be in more than awe in her surroundings.

All of a sudden the same guy runs right in to the blond girl knocking her down "WATCH IT, GIRL!!" As he was about to pass her the man right next to her nonchalantly sticks out his leg purposely tripping the older man holding a money sack.

The man fell flat on his face; The other man walks coolly to the blind and helps her up "Hey Kaitlin, watch out for wackos like that"

Kaitlin gets up grumbling incoherent words under her breath and then finally says while walking up to the still fallen man and says "Hey Ant, who knew Shinjuku, had impolite people? Reminds me of home!" She smirks grimly making the older man quiver.

"Oh! And look at that! It's so pretty!!" Both Kaitlin and Anthony direct there attention to the slight immature for her age jumping all over the place. "Uhhh…Carley..." and both of them simultaneously shake there and return there attention to the slightly scared older man that was on his way on going on a quick get away.

Kaitlin stares and walks in front of the crawling man "And where do you think your going?" she stomps on his head grinding it to the ground while having the man squirm and yelling all kinds of words like "help!" and "stop!" Kaitlin suddenly has a evil grin creep across her face "oh, but what do you say to a lady after you push he down?"

"Kaitlin, Stop it. We just got here, no need to have police report already"

Just right as she release her foot from the mans face the cops come running up to him and start to hand cuff him saying the normal spiel and not saying a word and court and all that stuff.

"Thank you for stopping him you where a great help!" The cop bows.

Carley, Anthony, and Kaitlin all sweat drop "It was no problem!" Carley says. Both Kaitlin's and Anthony's eyes revert to Carley in a dumbfounded way _But she didn't do anything!_ And with that the cops went away with there prisoner. Kaitlin notices the full bag of money…

"Guess what? We might not have to get a job after a-"

And with that the cop swiftly takes the bag of money out her hands and walks away as if nothing has happened.

And with a sigh "never mind" and both Carley and Anthony chuckle.

They all part there ways on a search of a job so they can make a new living at there new country, Kaitlin going right, Anthony going left, and Carley going straight.

(OK Im gonna talk more about Kaitlin's encounter)

"And we didn't even get a reward for catching the damned guy… even a few hundred yen would be ok!" Kaitlin groans as she miraculously passes an empty café. Her steps stop and she stares at the sign. "HONKY- TONK" She shrugs and walks in. _It's an empty shop so I bet I won't have to do much work, and get paid. YES!!._

She walks into the empty café with the only sound she hears is the rustling of he news paper by what seems to be the only worker hear at the moment.

"WELCOME TO THE HONKY TONK!"

Spoke to soon…

"Ugh, hi!" Kaitlin says with a warm smile "I just came her in hopes of finding a job?"

Scilence

"Did I say some-"

"We aren't exactly looking for new employees" Said the red hair man behind his news paper _does he have eyes?_ Kaitlin seems to wonder.

"OH, oh alright then, sorry to have troubled you" Kaitlin says while sulking her head down depressingly and slowly starts to walk out of the café.

"But" Kaitlin's head perks up and looks at the man with all the hope in the world "No never mind" and yet again depression destroys the hope in her eyes. The man starts to chuckle and the other girl does as well.

"I was kidding; We wouldn't mind you working here!" The red head said with a smirk the gods has answered Kaitlin's prayers. She started to jump when he continued "But you have to tell us about your self and I cant completely reassure your safety" she didn't care she was to happy to even think _its so much easier than in New York!_

"OK! Okay!! I don't mind!! MY name is Kaitlin Zarukone and I came here from New York in America with my sister and brother! We need money since we don't have enough to last our life and and ummm"

"Okay I think that's enough, how old are you?" The man says

"OH im 18, my sister is 20 and my brother is 19! "

"Sounds good to me, would like to start training?" Kaitlin nods rapidly, and then the girl from before grabs her hand and leads her behind the counter.

"Hi! Im Natsumi and I'll train you!" Kaitlin nods and then she starts training her.

Meanwhile Carley gets a job as a mediator and Anthony gets a job as a transporter how they end up with the better paying jobs. The world may never know.


	2. The encounter

A/N: So I just decided to introduce the new characters before the story actually begins.

The Encounter

"Ban- chan!!" Ginji whines while Ban takes Ginji's last piece of salmon that they got from a stragically placed trash can.

"Shut up! I need to eat too you know!!!" Ban says while giving Ginji a noggie "Let's go to the Honky Tonk im starving!

_How can he still be starving after always stealing my food all the time!_

So as Ban and Ginji drive in the car to go to there second 'home'.

Meanwhile, at the Honky Tonk…

"NO!! NOT THAT WAY!!"

"THEN WHAT WAY!!!??"

"ANYWAY BUT THAT WAY!!"

"IM SO CONFUSED!!!"

"Ok, ok lets stop for now!" All three employees slump down on to the now bean powdered floor with coffee splattered all over them.

"Im sorry…" Kaitlin confesses.

"Oh its fine you tried that's all that matters" Natsumi cheerfully states, Kaitlin stress and smile something about that girls overly cheerful attitude gives her a disgusted feeling.

"Yeah, and now my shop is a mess!" Paul stresses the fact that he hates to clean messes that were made on, on some scale, on purpose.

"Yeah, I sorry, I will get something to clean it up" Kaitlin rushes in the back finally noticing that her white dress has big spots oh coffee on it. So she rushes to the bathroom before it could seep in.

Ring!

"Hey Paul" Ban nonchalantly says while strolling in but to be stopped by the sight of coffee pieces everywhere. "What? Did your coffee maker explode?"

"HI!" Ginji runs in to again be stopped by the sight "Um, Paul? What happened?"

Paul and Natsumi look at each other and give each other a lets-keep-this-a-secret kind of way and say "Nothing?"

Both Ginji and Ban stare at Paul and Natsumi in disbelief, and for a second they thought to pursue the matter but then Ban shrugs and walks over to the counter not caring where he steps and simply states "Coffee Paul?"

"Money Ban?"

With that the Ginji sighs in defeat but Ban wont back down so easily. "But Paul come on! We are here everyday don't we get some kind of regular custumer bonus?

"You get a tab, which you haven't paid yet for, that's good enough"

Ban hits the counter making coffee mixture move to the floor "I told you that I was going to pay it once we get a job"

"Yes you did along with the other thousand times you give m that story"

Ban growls, Ginji whines, and rummaging sounds come from the room behind the counter. Wait. "What was that? " Ginji says while trying to look past the counter to the room.

"ugh" Paul and Natsumi say at the same time.

Ban gets up and starts to walk past the counter but is stopped by Natsumi. He raises his eyebrow at her and she starts to babble about something about her day maybe?

"OH! Sorry about the wait but I had to get the stains out- of- my- shhhiiirrrttt"

At the same time Ban and Kaitlin yells while pointing to each other "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"ummm, well this here is Kaitlin she works here now" Natsumi says a bit too nervously.

"hence the mess" Paul says while sitting back to his seat.

"and this is Ban and Ginji they are the regulars"

Silence with all the anticipation of scanning each others appearance.

"Humph! Not to impressive" Kaitlin says turning her head with her arms crossed.

"WHAT!?"

"er… Hi im Ginji Amano nice to meet you!" Kaitlin looks at him right in the eyes with some sort of shock expression and then smiles!

"I like you! Your cute!" Making Ginji Blush a little "Unlike that stingy old man over there" she managed to say under her breath.

"LOOK HERE!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STINGY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

"now, Now" Ginji calms.

"YOU! IM CALLING YOU STINGY!! ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID…..GOOD FOR NOTHING?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!"

"Just leave them Ginji" Paul says behind his newly found news paper.

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU HYPACRYTE!"

"What?!" By this time Kaitlin and Ban where at each others throats

Ring!

Silence


	3. The Dreaded Pizza

A/N: So I just decided to introduce the new characters before the story actually begins.

The Dreaded Pizza

In comes Anthony. "Hey Kaitlin, I found out you started working here. I…uhhh"

Ban and Kaitlin stop in there tracks.

"Kaitlin, why is your outfit all wet?" he ask yet another question

Ban then just finds out him self that her dress is wet and a bit see through, Ban continues staring at a certain spot. Kaitlin grins evilly and then backs away from Ban and run towards her beloved brother "Oh! Anthony this man was trying to man handle me!!"

"what!?" Anthony seemed a bit peeved he looks at ban never taking his eyes away from his. His sword seemingly slightly more obvious then at first.

"NO! I wasn't she was yelling and calling me names and I couldn't not do anything so-" Ban was seriously trying to not to get into a fit in the Honky Tonk since the last time they did they had to pay Paul the rest of there retrieval few. But truly he want to kick that girls ass! And with that guy Anthony was it? In the way he couldn't do so.

Anthony sighed look at Kaitlin making Kaitlin wave her hands in defense "Cant hurt me for trying right?" He kept giving Kaitlin the your-in-trouble-now look and then looked back up to Ban.

"Sorry, you know about her," Kaitlin gave him a pout but then smiled to Ban witch some how made Ban feeling an unusual feeling of claustrophobic.

Ginji of course walks up to the man and introduces himself, he can never get it through his thick skull that Ban just got cornered and yet another piece of his pride unwilling melted away! "Hi, Im Ginji Amano!"

Anthony looks at him uneasily then smirks "Yo!" and gives a peace sign. Ginji looks at him weird as well as the others except for Kaitlin and then Anthony puts down his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Um…"

"The sign you just shown means victory here, we were just wondering why you did that" Paul says matter-of-factly.

"Oh….well where we come from it means peace, sorry!" Anthony laughs nervously while Kaitlin shakes her head.

"Oh! You said you wanted coffee?" referring to Ban and Ginji.

Right before they nod Paul and Natsumi both yell "NO!"

Every one sweat drops except for Kaitlin, Natsumi, and Paul. And the spot light is on Kaitlin.

"heh, than maybe a pizza then?"

"Don't worry she is actually a good cook" Anthony tries to reassure.

Paul and Natsumi look uneasy than nod, Kaitlin happily skips to the oven and start making a pizza rapidly while everyone watches in awe.

_Hey brother, so what do you think of my new job?_

Kaitlin thinks while having her eyes closed.

_Not to bad, though I can see you already have a crush. Heh!_

Kaitlin accidentally drops a spoon in her hands and freezes she reverts her eyes to her brother and giving him a glare while he smirks. Everyone looks at both of them questionably then goes about there business.

"So, Paul how did you scrounge this one up?" Ban says without hesitation.

"Ban-chan! Be nice!" Ginji says while drinking his coffee.

Ban grunts and Paul says while Anthony sits down a few seats away from the others "She just came in here all on her own." He scoots closer to the two drinking boys and whispers "she is the same age as you, you know?" That managed to make the two boys spit up the coffee that happened to enter there mouths.

"What?!"

"But she doesn't even look older than Natsumi!" Ginji retorts

"Heh, you should see our sister…" Anthony manages to say. There eyes on him, he then says "oh don't mind me just thinking out loud!"

"You mean there is another," Ban points to Kaitlin watching the pizza sizzle "her?!"

Anthony chuckles "Yeah I guess you can say that!"

And then Ban's head appears on the counter with a loud THUMP!

"It's ready!!" and right there right in front of Ban and Ginji's eyes was the pizza they look at each other and gulped. The so called pizza had nothing but cheese on it and some kind of green stuff on it.

"Ginji you eat it first"

"No, man you said you where starving, you eat it"

Kaitlin was looking back and forth between to the two boys offering the other to take the first dive…._its not gonna kill them!_ Just then Shido just happened to appear beside Ginji.

"Hey it's not like you two to give up a pizza" and by saying that he picks up a slice. The world just seemed to go slow mo right at that time as the pizza neared his mouth and while Ginji and Ban look at him with one hoping he would be poisoned and the other hoping he wouldn't. But right before the pizza was just about to enter his mouth…

"Who you?" Kaitlin just happens to be pointing at Shido at the time looking childish. Everyone let out the breath that they just seemed to be holding.

"This is Shido one of my friends" Ginji introduces.

"So close…so close and monkey boy would have been no more" Ban said under his breath

But just like everyone knows Bans luck isn't very good and that luck just happened to take a plunge for the worst when Kaitlin says "The pizza isn't poison you know!" Ban narrowed his eyes at Kaitlin while having her to return the favor.

"So who is she?" Shido asks taking a bit of the pizza. Everyone stared at with anticipation, urgency, and wishing a death upon him (Ban). "What? Hey this is really good pizza!" everyone let out sigh of relief and for others a sigh of disappointment.

Anthony and Kaitlin started to smile and then laugh.

Ring!


End file.
